House of Lab Rats
by Wind Goddess Writer
Summary: Nina is bionic! She has kept this secret from her friends. Even though she can't go back to England she's still fine. But someone is after the Lab Rats. Will Nina keep being the chosen one and being bionic away from the other? Or will her worlds crash together? Also adventures and romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people hope you like. **

Nina:

"Nina! Oh man, Nina Erica-Martina Davenport I missed you soooo much!" My sister Bree screamed. "Gha, Bree keep it down. Hey Nina." Chase said. "Well if you don't like yelling. HEY NINA WHAT'S UP!" Adam said slash yelled. "Gha, super hearing." Chase says rubbing his ear. "Oh just hug me." I command and we group hug. "Oh group hug." I hear. A small dark skined boy joins the hug. "Hey Leo."

"Hey N missed you." We all pull out of the hug. "How was England?" Bree asks me. "Awesome, I made some great friends but not as great as my siblings." We all laugh. I want to tell them what happened while I was there but I can't. "Is that Nina?" I hear Mr Davenport say. "Hi Mr D." He smiles. "Alright come on lets go train." We all nod and walk to the lab.

I take a deep breath. My bionic's are invisibility, sonic scream, and I can speak any language. I open my mouth and sound waves of a sonic scream leap from my lips. "AHHHHHHH!" I hear Chase yell. "You got to condition your self to my scream again." I say with a laugh. "Where did you get that locket?" Bree asks me. "Someone gave it to me." I say simply. I need to keep my two worlds apart. "Well, Nina you aren't going back to England so I hope you didn't make any relations their." Mr Davenport says absentmindedly. I turn around and sonic scream. "WHAT!" Everyone winced. "You knew that Nina." I nod and turn invisible. "Go rest guys you deserve it." Mr D says.

"You have a boyfriend?" Bree asks in shock. I nod. We're in our room. I fall on my bed. My phone starts to ring. I look at the caller ID after I pull it out of my bag, it's Fabian. "Hello?" I say on the phone. "_Boyfriend?_" Bree mouths. I nod again. "Hey Nina."

"Oh, hey Fabian. What's up?"

"Not much. Can't wait to see you next school year?"

"Yea, m-me too. Uh I-I have to go. Bye."

"Bye Nina." I hang up the phone. I start unpacking my bags. "I'm sorry." I hear Bree say. "Why?" "'Cause you won't ever see your boyfriend again." I nod tears forming in my eyes. I blink them back. "Well, at least I don't have to hide my bionics as much." I say. "Well, see you at dinner." Bree says. I hear her walk out of the room and close the door. I know I need to fall back into my routine around here.

End of the summer

"Ah. Adam put me down." Adam is spinning me around. "Ok, ok." He puts me down. I hit the back of his head and he doesn't even wince. "Adam stop messing with your sister." Tasha says. Adam picks up a book from the coffee table and starts biting it. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "Eating a book, duh." I roll my eyes. "You all start Mission High School tomorrow." Mr D says as he walks down the stairs. We nod. "Hey where is everyone?" He asks us. We shrug. "Ok, I know you two are twins and everything but stop that." Mr D says. "Adam also I need your help to lift something heavy in the lab."

"Oh, I love lifting heavy things." Adam follows Mr D. "Tasha can I talk to you?" I ask walking over to the kitchen. "Sure sweetie. I know we don't know each other that well but I'm here for all of you. Also, you and Adam are twins?" I laugh a little. "Thanks and yes Adam and I are the official twins." She nods. "So spill it."

"Well, please don't tell anyone, but Bree already knows."

"Ok."

"Well, back in England I made a lot of friends, and one of those friends, Fabian, and I started dating. I don't know how to tell him that we will never see each other again. Plus, all of my other friends will be worried especially Eddie and Fabian."

"And Eddie like's you I'm guessing."

"What- no, no he's from America too and he became very _protective _over me."

"Sweetheart I think he like's you."

"Nooo he doesn't. He's dating my friend Patricia. His protectiveness is like Adam's, he's like a brother to me." Bree walks in. "Hey Tasha, hey fellow Lab Rat." I laugh. "Yea I am a Lab Rat." We high-five. "Oh, you know that weird jogger guy who passes the house around this time everyday?" I nod. "Spitting contest on his head?" We smile a little more. "Oh, your on." We run up to the roof.

I'm on my computer writing an e-mail to Fabian. Or, really trying to write him one. I lie back on my bed. "Hello-oh-oh." I roll my eyes. "Hey Eddie."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Writing an e-mail."

"Boooooring. See ya."

"GOOD!" I yell at our smart home system. Vaguely disturbing smart home system. I sit up and take a deep breath.

Dear Fabian,

Hey, how was your summer? Mine was awesome but I wish I could've seen you. I'm staying with my Uncle and his family. I know I should've mentioned this sooner but I have a twin brother (pic below). I also won't be returning to Anubis. Tell the others. I'm going to miss all of you so much. And if need be and you all have to reinstate Sibuna I want you to lead. Oh, make sure Eddie doesn't jump to any conclusions, you know him being the Osiris and all. Please, don't freak either. I'm really going to miss you Fabian.

Love, Nina

I wipe my eyes. With a deep breath I hit send. I get up and walk down to the Lab for training.

Fabian:

I looked in my e-mail and yes there was an e-mail from Nina. I open it up. After reading it I'm heartbroken. "Why, why, why?" I ask myself angrily. The words twin brother, Sibuna, and Love Nina bounce around in my head. I look at the picture of Nina and a really tall guy with a dumb look on his face. I fall back on my bed with a groan. Will I ever see Nina again? "Fabian, have you finished packing? You're going back to boarding school tomorrow." "No mum I haven't finished packing and I know I'm going back to school tomorrow." I was excited to go back but now, no.

Anonymous:

I'm wondering if we expose Davenport's secret to his daughters friends how things will go? But, I have to put it in such a way it seems like those Lab Rats are in danger. "We have them right where we want them." I say to my self. "Marcus, stop talking to yourself!" Dad yells. "I'm not dad!" I yell back. "I will get you, Lab Rats." I say to myself again. "Marcus!"

**Help me with some ideas for the next chapters. ****_Please!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, please read this chapter! Wait, why are you reading this note when you could be reading this chapter?! **

Nina:

"Welcome future good-for-nothing ingrates. This is the first day of school at Mission High School. Go Dingo's. Try not to fail and backpack searches happen once a month starting next month." The voice of Principal Perry says over the intercom. "Is she allowed to talk to us like that?" I ask. "She's the principal she controls us." Leo states. "Hey guys, hey Bree." A blonde guy says. "Hi Ethan." Bree says almost in a trance. I almost laugh at my sister. "What?" Bree demands. "You little flirt Bree." I say while punching her arm. She blushes lightly. I can tell she's still getting used to having her sis around again. "Bree, oh how was your summer -who is that?" A blonde girl wearing to much make-up asks. "Lauren, this is my sister Nina." "Oh, well how was your summer, Bree my friend, whom I haven't left than just to come back into your life." Lauren says with a know-it-all tone. "She went to a boarding school in England and I'm not your friend." Bree grabs my arm and leads me to class.

"Hold the phone. Hold the freakie deckie phone. You all were created but Adam and Nina are twins?" Leo asks as we watch Adam and Chase (no Spike, not Chase) spar. I nod. "How does that work?" He asks. "Well, Davenport saying created is the same as anyone else saying born. All of us were unwanted births. The weird thing is that originaly we were all cousins. But when are moms were with us a certain amount of time Davenport gave them a medicine to help us when we were born to quickly be introduced to our chips." I explain. "And Adam and you are twins?" "Yes we are Davenport didn't find out till a week after he gave our mom the medicine because we were both already introduced to it he doubled the perscription and now we're both bionic." He nods. "Is that why both of you are so tall?" I sigh then nod. "Ok, you can put down the freakie deakie phone." Bree and I roll our eyes. All of us are in our mission outfits. "Want to spook the guys?" Bree says quietly to me. I nod. I grab her arm and turn invisible, and so does Bree. We creep up behind the guys. Bree behind Spike and I'm behind Adam. I grab a part of Adam's neck. It makes him faint. I see Bree did the same to Spike. "Hey guys -what happened?" Davenport says as he walks in. "We got board." Bree said simpily. "Got it. Well, wake them up we need to go over your chips again." I nod and look at my brothers. I sonic scream at them to wake up. "AHHHHHHH!" They both yell. "Come on guys we have a chip check." I walk over to my capsule next to Adam's. We all stand in our capsules as Mr D starts pushing buttons. "Alright guys I'm going to temporarily shut down your bionics so you might fall asleep." I look at my reflection in the glass and see a purple color reflect over where my chip is. Everything starts to fade.

Marcus:

I'm watching the live video feed. "Those children are remarkable. With there powers and such." Dad says. "I have a plan to expose the Lab Rats." I say. "Tell me."

"Nina has friends who are worried about her and I say we tell them she and three others are in danger and I need there help to save them. From then on I will more than likely improve which won't be to hard." He smiles evily. "Yes, just wait awhile and cut off any calls, e-mails, and anything else that has to do with communication between them." I nod.

Fabian:

"What if she's actually in danger?" Amber asks. "I think she is." I say. "He has a point I mean she wouldn't just drop all that news at once." Patricia said while letting that sink in. "What are you guys talking about?" KT asks. "A friend a really good friend." I say. "Ok, why am I here?" She asks. "Cause you got ties to the Chosen One who is Nina. And we know that because of your key." Eddie says. KT nods still looking confused. "She has a dumb looking twin." Alfie states looking at the picture. We all ignore him. My e-mail inbox makes a beeping noise so I grab my laptop from Alfie.

_Hello,_

_I know who all of you are looking for. Well, your friend is in fact in danger as is three others. She and the three others have been turned into science projects, Lab Rats. One of which is her twin Adam. Watch the video to understand._

I click the link to a video. My eyes widen as in the first sene is of four babies in clear capsules. Lights flash in them just dim enough to see the kids. Different senes all of them vaguely disturbing for children and teens to go through. The last sene is like the first, four teens passed out in capsules glowing different colors. You can see two girls and two guys. "Oh God, I can't believe what that man did to them." Joy says. It is creepy and sometimes Nina would just vanish into of thin air. I hear Amber cry lightly.

Nina:

I step out of my capsule and streach. "Come on "Dance Tec" is about to come on." Bree says. We run up stairs without changing into our regular clothes. All of us love "Dance Tec" it teaches you how to dance the most modern moves to the most awesome music. I turn on the TV and switch to the correct channel. The song "All Electric" starts playing. I absolutely adore this song. We follow the instructions on the bottom of the screen. We colaps on the couch laughing. "As always we have redoncules moves." Leo says.

Nobody's POV:

They all laugh feeling like nothing could go wrong anytime soon. Boy, are they wrong.

Fabian:

I'm writing Nina an e-mail asking her all the questions I need to ask.

_Dear Nina;_

_Nina, why didn't you tell me about your twin? Why didn't you tell us about your powers? What aren't you telling me? I need you to tell me the awnser to this one most of all: Do you still love me? Please, tell me I need to know._

_Love Fabian._

I hit send and hoped she would reply soon.

**Did ya like it? You better have or the Joans Bunny is going to find you. Ha ha Not JK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I hope you like my story. **

Nina:

"It is almost spring." Bree says. "Yea Spring Break!" I yell. "We've had missions galore all year." Chase says. We all smile; missions are what we live for. To save others. I sigh. "What's wrong Nins?" Adam asks me. "I haven't got one e-mail from Fabian or anyone. It worries me." I say. I told all my Lab Rat brothers at Christmas. Adam pats my back in a brotherly fashion. "Well, maybe he's too busy." Bree says but doesn't sound sure. "Yea maybe." I say. "Well, at least I got my Lab Rats, my bro Leo, Tasha, and Mr D." They all pile on me in a hug.

Fabian:

"Have you gotten an e-mail from Nina yet? Or even better that guy." Patricia asks me. "Nina; no, that guy; yes." I say. "Well, next week we're going to save Nina and those other poor kids. I can't believe that evil man took away their chances for a normal lives so they can be projects. Weapons." KT says. She doesn't know Nina but she wants to help them. "Yea, can't wait. I hope they're alright." Eddie says. "Ha, did you know that the smart home system there is also named Eddie." Alfie says. "Alfie, this is no laughing matter." Amber says. I nod. "We have to help them." Jerome says. "Does anyone else think we're getting in over our heads?" Joy asks. "No." Everyone says at once.

Next day at school/ Nina:

"Hey Marcus what's up?" I say as Marcus sits at the table I share with my brothers and sister at lunch. "Hey Nins and you can call me M-dawg." He laughs. "I think I'll just call you Marcus." I laugh back. He shrugs. "Where are the others?" He asks. "Bree's sitting with Eathan ova there, Chase and Adam are in Perry's office, and Leo is coming back from science." I say. "I'm not big fan of Leo." He says. "Pretty sure the feeling is mutual but I think he just doesn't want to share his brothers and sisters." He nods. "So heard from that boyfriend of yours?" He asks me. "No, I'm getting nervous. Why will he not respond?" I shake my laptop causing some to look at me. "Hey M-dawg." I hear two cheerful voices say. I look over and nearly fall from my chair laughing. My brothers ate covered in flour, honey, and pencils. "What happened?" Marcus asked. "Long story. Glad you two are friends." Chase sits down. I remember that day.

Flashback

"Hey Marcus." Bree is dragging me along. "Wait, who's Marcus?" I ask. "Hey Bree, who's your friend?" This guy is drop-dead-gorgeous. If I wasn't dating Fabian I would ask him out, or try to. "This is my sister, Adam's twin, Nina. Nina this is Marcus." I smile and wave nicely. "Hey Marcus." I say. "Nice to meet you too." He laughs. Which makes Bree and I laugh, his laugh is funny. "So how come I haven't heard of you till now?" He asks. "I've been in England." He smiles. "Well, nice to meet you. I have to get to class." I say. He waves at me as I leave.

End of Flashback

"Right Nina?" Chase asks me. "What?" I ask. "I asked you if you find Eddie, our smart home system, is vaguely annoying." He studies my face. "Oh, yea he is annoying." I laugh. "Maybe we can hang out some time. I really want to see your dad's atomic washing machine." Marcus says. "Atomic washing machine?" We ask. "Yea, you know those capsule like things in your dad's lab?"

"Oh those atomic washing machines." I say. "Nice save." Adam says. "Well, if it isssssn't Marcussssssss. You better sssssstay away from my brotherssss and ssssissstersss. Becaussse you don't know who your messsssing with." He says. "Leo, what's uh wrong?" I ask. "In ssssience my experiment exploded and now you can sssssee what happened." He said. "Well, Leo why don't you jusssst leave Marcusss alone." Chase says laughing. "Yessss Leo listen to Chassse. Marcussss issss not a bad dude. Like you ssssay." I say laughing along with Chase. "Sssstop that." Leo says. "Ok, ok ssssorry Leo." Chase says. "Grrr. Top that." Leo says. "Top that? Oh, you mean stop that." I say. "Yea." Leo glares at me. "I don't get it." Adam says. I laugh, "Adam, it's- you know what never mind." I pat my twins back. "Blame the conductor he's an idiot." Adam says. "What?" Marcus looks at us. "It's um something we saw in err a um movie, yea a movie. Saw- hear in a movie." Chase says quickly. I nod and then the bell rings.

Next Week/ Nina:

We all get in our capsules for the night. Sleep comes easier for us in them. "I have a bad feeling." Chase said. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have eaten all that sugar before bed." Bree said. I finger the medical style bracelet that reads Project N, Lab Rat 4, Nina. The others have bracelets in the same style. We all fall asleep.

I wake up in total darkness. I step out of my capsule in my mission suit. The very dim lights come on and I'm alone and not in the lab. "Well, hello Lab Rats. Nice to see you again. I hope you escape in 24 hours or you and my prisoners will die. Happy escape." That was Marcus. Marcus captured us and he has prisoners, other than us.

Fabian:

Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, KT, and I are all trapped in a metal room. One door and it's locked and we're all handcuffed to the wall. A hatch next to KT opens up and when it closes a dark skinned boy is handcuffed like us to the wall. "Hi…" Jerome says. "Hey. Oh you guys are Nina's friends." He says. "Who are you? How do you know Nina?" Patricia asked him with a hostile tone. "She's my sister, my mom married her dad." He says. "Oh God, you are- I can't speak English." We all look at him. "Her dad is dead." Amber says. "Unless that's one more thing she lied to us about." I say angrily. "Well, hello Lab Rats. Nice to see you again. I hope you escape in 24 hours or you and my prisoners will die. Happy escape." We heard. "Marcus." The guy growled. "Oh yes, you are all familiar with Project A, Project B, Project C, and Project N. In other words the Lab Rats. Leo, you were right I am evil. And now all of you will die cause the Lab Rats will be to shallow to save you." The voice of the same person said directly to us. "No, Marcus they will save us. They are my best friends and are nothing if not loyal. You betrayed their trust." The boy, Leo screamed. He started spazing out. "What if this Marcus person is right?" Joy said. "He's not. They are my friends and family. They will save us, they will risk their own lives to save anyone, no scratch that save everyone." He says firmly. "He's telling the truth." I say. "I know Nina and if her siblings are like that then they will work hard and if we do die we know they tried hard to save us."

"How do we know? Maybe at their first chance of escape they will?" Joy said. "Wow, Nina was right you do hate her and you are kinda snooty. Well, she didn't say the last part but she wrote it in her diary." This caused odd looks from the rest of us. "They'll save us. Trust me." Leo said. I trust them not him. I hope he's right.

**Hope you enjoyed the story. One, or maybe two, more chapters. **


End file.
